


Transformations

by Scalliwag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the Smut, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Or Die, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nothing too hard though, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sensory Overload, almost anything you can think of under rough sex, consent and communication all the way, too many kinks to list them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: In orbit around a strange planet, Keith begins to transform into a Galra. Desperate to hide this transformation from the rest of the crew, Keith enlists Lance's help to keep his condition under control. Unfortunately, that control requires much more intimate help than either of them anticipated.Still, what's Lance to do with a sweaty, half naked Keith writhing in his sheets?





	1. Galra Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon divergent. This takes place after Keith and Shiro find out about his Galra heritage, but before everybody else does. I haven’t actually made it through all of the seasons yet, but this story idea wouldn’t leave me alone, so I guess that’s just too darn bad. Please forgive me for contradicting anything that we learn after season 2 and enjoy your Klance smut.

“Behold! The Galra Moon!” Coran swept his arm across the view screen where a distant shape was just becoming visible. 

“The Galra Moon?” Pidge snorted. “Alteans aren’t great at naming things, are they?”

It wasn’t really a moon at all, as Allura had explained to them several days before. Instead it was a planet with a rather unique gravitational field. It wasn’t something that most people could notice, but for some reason it had a strong effect on the Galra. So strong, in fact, that no Galra had been seen within that planet’s solar system for thousands of years. Allura had suggested the planet as both a useful base of operations and for a one of a kind research opportunity to create potential weapons against the their enemy. Though Keith and Shiro had seemed apprehensive about the plan, Pidge and Hunk were excited about the possibility of finding any weapon source that could help them fight the Galra Empire. That left Lance as the deciding vote. Seeing the look of sheer excitement on Pidge’s face left little doubt in Lance’s mind of his decision. 

“It doesn’t look like anything special,” Lance said, scooting closer to the screen. The planet was a swirling mass of red and purple gasses. It was beautiful, sure, but it didn’t look any different than most gas giants they had come across in their travels. He glanced back at the rest of the team. Pidge already had her computer out, muttering about the strange fluctuations and other things Lance neither understood nor cared to understand. Allura, Coran, and Hunk stood behind her, nodding as if they actually did understand it all. Shiro and Keith were deep in conversation, their voices too low for Lance to make out anything. Lance turned back to the planet, frowning. On the one hand, he would love to have a weapon that would defeat the Galra. On the other hand, this looked like it may shape up to be the most boring mission yet for him. 

“Hey Keith,” Lance hollered, startling him out of his conversation with Shiro. “What do you say we leave these nerds to do their thing and get in some sparing practice on the training deck. Winner gets to wield whatever weapon they come up with.”

Keith didn’t exactly smile, but he did look at least a little grateful. “Sure,” he said, before turning back to Shiro and muttering not quite quietly enough, “I feel fine.”

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

As much as Lance hated to admit it, most of his and Keith’s sparring matches ended with Keith as the victor. Still, Lance was determined to beat Keith fair and square, and if he had to get his ass handed to him a thousand times to come out the better fighter, he was going to do it. Luckily, his plan finally seemed to be working.  
The first few rounds went the same as usual, Lance getting knocked down repeatedly as he tried to land just a single blow. But by the fourth and fifth rounds, he was starting to hold his own. By the ninth round, he actually got in a hit. In fact, the hit was so strong it sent Keith to his knees, training staff clattering to the ground. Lance spent longer celebrating his victory than perhaps was strictly necessary before he realized that Keith hadn’t gotten back up. Instead, he was kneeling on the ground where he had fallen, clutching his shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Shit man, did I actually hurt you?” 

Keith shook his head but didn’t move otherwise. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t think I hit you that hard. Do you want to go see if Coran can set up a healing pod for you? Or I’ve got a first aid kit in my room. Bandaged myself up enough time from our sparring matches.” Lance laughs, trying to lighten the mood. It was not successful. 

Keith looked like he was about to turn down the offer, but he also still looked like he was about to throw up, so Lance didn’t give him a chance. Instead, he hauled Keith to his feet and began dragging him down the hallway. He briefly debated taking Keith to Coran, but their rooms were closer and they might as well check him out first before making such a huge deal about it. By the time they reached Lance’s room, however, Keith was dragging his feet worse then ever and Lance was starting to second guess his decision. 

“Have a seat,” Lance said, pushing Keith down onto the edge of his bed. “I’ll grab the kit.” It took him a little longer than he thought it would to find. Lance’s bathroom wasn’t messy, exactly. It was just full. 

Finally spotting the first aid kit behind a pile of shampoos and conditioners, Lance trotted back out to his room, ready to play Dr. McClain. Keith already had his shirt off and the sight stopped Lance dead in his tracks. Keith’s chest was covered in dark, purple bruises, the biggest stretching back across one shoulder. 

“Shit,” Lance muttered again. There was no way all that damage was caused by one hit. He could even see bruises blooming over Keith’s arms all the way across the back of his hands, which were curled into fists in his lap. Keith was staring down at his hands, his hair hanging like a curtain over his face. 

“Keith, you’re really hurt.” Was it Lance’s imagination or was that bruise on his back growing even bigger? “You’ve got like internal bleeding or something. We have to get you to Coran or Allura or— ”

“No! I don’t want them to see.” 

“See what? That you’re bleeding to death?”

“I’m not bleeding to death.”

“Well then what the hell else do you think this is?”

Keith finally looked at him. Instead of his usual violet eyes fixing him with that familiar, annoyed glare, Lance found himself looking into the yellow, faintly glowing eyes of a Galra. 

Lance wasn’t proud of the sound that came out of his mouth. He was even less proud of how he stumbled backwards, knocking several books off his bedside table and prompting a brief but heartbreaking look of shame to cross Keith’s face before he hid it behind his hands. Hands that were starting to grow some rather long nails. No, not nails. Claws. 

It was the moon. The Galra moon. It had to be. This couldn’t just be a coincidence. The Galra moon was affecting them. Lance took quick stock of his own arms, even pulling his shirt up to look at his chest and stomach. No purple. At least, not yet. Lance finally turned his attention back to Keith and, swallowing his apprehension, he forced himself back to the bed. After all, weird Galra transformation or not, this was still Keith and Keith would never hurt him. 

“Keith, buddy, I know you’re embarrassed, but we have to tell Coran and Allura. It’s not like this is your fault or anything. It’s not like this means anything. It’s got to be that stupid Galra moon and we’ve got to figure this out before it spreads even more. I mean, what if we can’t stop what’s happening to you? What if it starts spreading to everybody else?”

“It won’t.”

“You don’t know that!”

“I do,” Keith insisted. 

“Oh really? How?”

“Because you’re not Galra.”

Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, and you are?”

“Yes.”

“I – what?” Lance’s brain was malfunctioning. Clearly Keith didn’t say what Lance thought he just said. Either that or it was really Keith’s brain that was malfunctioning. “OK. Yeah, not just your body. There’s definitely something wrong with your brain too. You’re human, remember Keith? Human!” he said, enunciating the last word as clearly as he could. 

“And I’m part Galra.”

“That’s not—”

“I found out a few months ago. When I went to the blade… I’m part human and part Galra. My mom was… must have been…” Keith trailed off and Lance let him. He didn’t know what to say. He watched as the purple edges stretched even further across Keith’s back. They were definitely moving now. It wasn’t just Lance’s imagination. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because Allura hates the Galra. They killed everyone she knew. If she knew I was Galra too, she’d never look at me the same again. None of you would.”

“That’s not true.”

Keith glared up at him and Lance had to suppress a shudder. Those yellow eyes were seriously creepy. 

“OK, maybe a bit,” Lance admitted. “Just at first, though. You’re still you no matter what, dumb mullet and all. We’d get used to it.”

“You can’t tell her.”

Lance sighed in frustration, leaning against the opposite wall. They were getting nowhere. “What if this gets worse, huh? What if we can’t—”

“You can’t tell her. Promise me.” Keith was on his feet now, glaring directly at Lance. A purple blotch had made its way onto his cheek and Lance couldn’t make himself look away. 

“I’ll promise that I won’t tell her unless things get really bad.” Lance forced himself to look away from that splotch and into Keith’s eyes. “Life and death bad,” he clarified when Keith looked like he was going to keep arguing. “But right now, you should at least get some rest, OK?” 

Keith sighed and nodded, the fight finally seeming to seep back out of him. He turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Lance caught Keith’s arm. “Maybe you should… Look, maybe you should stay here tonight.” Keith looked at him, surprised, and the purple on his cheek darkened even further. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Lance dropped Keith’s arm and held up both of his hands in defense. “I don’t mean anything funny by that! I just mean that you’re sick and we don’t know how sick and until we do, you probably shouldn’t be alone.”

Keith didn’t look entirely convinced, but he did look completely exhausted. He eyed Lance for a few more seconds before finally sighing and sitting back down. “I guess you’re right.” He rolled onto his side, facing the corner with his back to Lance. “Thanks.” The word was muttered so softly that Lance wasn’t entirely sure he’d even heard it. Typical. Here Lance is, trying to be a good, kind human being and Keith can’t even manage a proper thank you. Still, he was sick. Lance supposed he could cut the guy a break under the circumstances. 

Lance dimmed the lights for Keith and then pulled off his shirt. He briefly considered changing the rest of the way into his pajamas, but he wasn’t sure he could find them without turning the lights back on. Shrugging, he crawled into bed in just his training pants. They were comfortable enough. Lance turned onto his side, his back to Keith, and tried to calm his racing heart. He told himself that it was only natural to feel afraid when sleeping next to a dangerous alien species. By the time he fell asleep he had almost convinced himself. Almost. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Hours later, Lance was woken by the restless figure beside him. The mattress wasn’t that big and every shift and turn from Keith caused a corresponding dip and roll on Lance’s side. Clearly the Alteans had not mastered Tempurpedic mattress technology. 

“Hey man, you OK?” Lance asked groggily. Keith didn’t answer. Lance turned himself around. As his brain dragged itself out of sleep and into the land of the living, Lance became aware of the labored breathing coming from Keith. Suddenly his mind snapped into red alert. Something was wrong. “Keith?” Lance reached over to press his hand to Keith’s rapidly rising and falling chest. 

It was like an electric shock.

Keith’s eyes shot open and his mouth gaped. Lance caught sight of sharpened canine teeth before he was forcibly shoved off the bed. 

“Don’t!” Keith gasped out. “Don’t touch me!”

Lance pushed himself up from the floor, slightly dazed, more than slightly annoyed, but mostly terrified about what was happening to Keith. 

“What’s wrong!”

“It’s too much!” Keith gasped, writhing on the bed as he pushed the sheets off him. “My skin feels like it’s on fire!”

“Let me see,” Lance said, reaching out to feel Keith’s forehead. His hand hovered for a moment, centimeters above, but when Keith made no further protest, Lance let his hand brush against his skin. Keith moaned, but otherwise didn’t react. Strange. He didn’t seem to be running a fever. “You’re not hot, Keith. Or at least, no more than usual.” Lance tried to smirk, but his heart wasn’t really in it. Not that Keith would have noticed anyway. His eyes were still screwed shut as he panted and pushed at the blankets. 

“Not hot,” Keith clarified, trying to catch his breath. “Just sensitive. It’s like I can feel everything and it’s too much!”

“OK, I think it’s time to get—”

“No! I’m fine. I can take it. I just…” Keith growled in frustration and Lance was a little embarrassed at what that noise did to him. This was no time for thoughts like that. “I just need something to distract me.” 

Or maybe it was.

Lance’s brain was moving a mile a minute down every dirty road his mind could create. He tried to tell himself that this was a bad idea, but the more he tried to talk himself out of it and the more Keith pushed against those sheets, sweating, panting, and growling, the deeper his mind went. 

“We could play a word game,” Lance offered, still trying his best to steer himself back out of the gutter. Keith growled again. So much for that plan. 

“No, I need something… something physical.”

“You mean like sparring? Because no offense Keith, but I’m pretty sure I could kick your ass in five seconds flat in the state you’re in.” Don’t think about asses.  
Keith sat up so suddenly that Lance almost fell off the bed again, but he caught himself at the last minute, finding a very familiar expression staring at him from very unfamiliar eyes. 

“Don’t be a moron,” Keith hissed and yeah, this was definitely a thing for Lance. 

“I don’t know what you—”

“Yes you do. You know exactly what I mean and I know you want it. I can smell it on you.”

Then Keith’s lips were on his. He could feel the sting of fangs as Keith pressed into him, hard, and he knew he should say something, that he should stop this, but his brain was way too busy short circuiting. Keith pushed down harder, pressing Lance into the mattress from above, and when the hell did Keith get above him? Lance dimly registered that he was lying down, one foot still on the cold ground, the other tucked uncomfortably underneath him as Keith’s hands and mouth shoved Lance deeper and deeper into the mattress. 

This was wrong. Keith was sick and this was wrong. Lance ripped his mouth away from Keith’s, feeling the sting of Keith’s teeth across his lips, and he was absolutely not going to acknowledge the heat that move sent rushing below his waist. 

“This is wrong,” Lance said in a rush. “We can’t. You’re not... you. You don’t really want this.”

“I don’t want this,” Keith growled. “I need this. Help me, Lance.” It was a command, but Keith didn’t kiss him again. He didn’t move at all. He just waited. And as Lance looked into those unfamiliar eyes, he saw something else he’d never seen before on Keith: pleading. 

“OK,” Lance said, shakily, hoping he didn’t regret this. “OK.”

Keith dove back in immediately, latching onto Lance’s neck this time instead of his lips. Lance’s hips bucked at the contact and his hands flew to Keith’s hair. Before he could dig his fingers into that dumb mullet, however, Keith caught his wrists, pulling them away. 

“No,” Keith gasped, pinning Lance’s wrists to the bed instead. “No touching.”

“That is so not fair,” Lance whined, but Keith ignored him, diving back onto Lance’s neck, sucking and biting. Lance’s hands twisted in Keith’s grip, desperate for something to touch. He tried to duck his head down to capture Keith’s lips, but all that succeeded in doing was forcing Keith further down Lance’s body, kissing and sucking and scraping his teeth along his chest. Lance shuddered and a moan escaped his lips. The sound only seemed to spur Keith on. 

Keith’s hands left Lance’s wrists as he continued down his body, sliding Lance’s pants and boxers off in one go. Lance could feel Keith’s breath on his dick and his hands found Keith’s shoulders. One soft brush of skin and then Keith’s breath was gone. Lance’s wrists were captured in a vice-like grip once again and slammed down next to his head. 

“Don’t touch!” Keith practically yelled, inches from Lance’s face, fangs barred. A stab of fear shot through Lance and it wasn’t fair that this was making him harder than he thought possible. Keith was breathing in his face, hard, his purple skin flushed, and his eyes glowing even more now than before. Lance knew he should be terrified, but instead he just wanted Keith that much more. He nodded quickly and Keith gave another low growl before pushing himself away. He sat there, straddling Lance’s naked body, glaring down at him. 

“If you can’t remember not to touch,” Keith said finally, “then we’re going to have to do this a little differently.”

Without warning, Keith reached for Lance’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Lance had only a second to reorient himself before he felt his ass pried apart and a rough, calloused finger rubbing at his hole. Lance began to push back into the touch when he felt the sharp edge of a claw catch on his rim. 

“Wait,” he gasped, pulling away. Keith growled and grabbed his thighs, tugging him back closer, but he didn’t touch Lance’s ass again. “Wait,” he said again, trying to gather enough of his wits to get out a full sentence. “Let me,” he finally managed. 

He tugged away again and this time Keith let him go. Lance reached over to his bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out of one of the drawers. He let himself regret for a moment that he didn’t have any condoms in there, but he had hardly expected to be fucked up the ass tonight and there was no way he was going to stop now. He poured the lube over shaking fingers and reached back to slide one finger into himself. He could still hear Keith’s harsh breaths behind him and he glanced back to see Keith watching him, eyes hungry as Lance slowly started to pump one finger in and out. 

A movement caught Lance’s eye and he saw that, at some point, Keith had finally rid himself of his own pants and was now stroking a rather impressive looking dark purple dick. Lance’s eyes practically bugged out of his head at the sight. Was this some side effect from the Galra moon or was Keith just naturally this well-endowed? Lance dropped his head, afraid that if he kept looking he might lose his nerve. Or worse, that he might just come right there on the spot. 

Instead, Lance concentrated on preparing himself, working in a second and then a third finger. He was considering whether a fourth would be necessary when he felt a wet heat push against his fingers. His hips jerked back and his cheeks flushed bright red as he realized he had just shoved his ass against Keith’s face. But far from being deterred, Keith grabbed Lance’s thighs and pushed his face in even closer, snaking his tongue into Lance’s hole alongside his fingers. Lance was shaking, frozen in place until he felt Keith’s hand on his, tugging his fingers out half way before shoving them back in. 

Lance’s other arm collapsed underneath him, his face pressing into his sheets and he realized that Keith was fucking him with his own hand. A few hard thrusts later and Keith removed his tongue along with Lance’s fingers. Lance dragged his hand up to brush his hair out of his face, realizing too late that it was still wet with lube and Keith’s spit. He should have been grossed out. He probably would have been too if he hadn’t felt the hot press of Keith’s dick against his ass in that exact moment.  
Keith pushed in slowly and Lance whined, pressing his face into the bed and gripping the sheets with both hands. It was all he could do not to reach back, grab Keith’s hips, and shove him in all the way. This agonizingly slow push, being filled by inch by torturous inch was killing him. One of Lance’s hands slid down the sheets without him even noticing until Keith froze, his hands gripping Lance’s hips harder, nails biting into flesh as Keith growled again. 

“Don’t touch.” 

Lance’s hand froze. Keith stayed where he was too. Slowly, Lance dragged his hand back above his head and Keith let out a satisfied grunt before shoving the rest of his dick into Lance. Hard. 

Lance screamed as Keith hit his prostate, making him see stars. Keith slammed into him again and again and again. Lance lost count, rolling in wave after wave of pleasure as Keith hammered into him, faster and faster. He could feel the slap of flesh against his ass. He could hear it. Lance felt himself coming undone. He tried to reach back to stroke himself, but Keith slapped his hand out of the way, grabbing it instead and shoving it into the mattress while his other hand pulled Lance’s hips higher. Lance tried to form words, tried to beg Keith to let him touch himself, but all that came out were broken whimpers and pants. He was so close.  
Keith let go of Lance’s hand and he hoped for one brief second that this meant he was being given permission to touch himself. Instead, Keith shoved Lance’s hips down, flat against the bed. Keith fell on top of him, giving a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, and Lance let go of all hope of touching himself. He was not in charge here. Keith was. 

Keith continued pounding into him in this new position. The friction with the sheets offered some relief, edging him closer and closer to his finish. Lance’s entire body rocked with the motion of Keith’s thrusts, but this new friction wasn’t what did it. It wasn’t the slide of Keith’s enormous dick against his prostate or the stretch against his rim as Keith thrust in and out. The thing that sent Lance over the edge was when Keith leaned forward and sealed his lips along Lance’s side, dragging his newly sharpened teeth against the skin. 

Lance cried out as he came, shooting his load into his sheets. Lance rode out his orgasm as Keith, insatiable as ever, continued to ride him. As the waves of pleasure began to subside, Lance buried his head in his sheets, gritting his teeth against the over-sensitivity until Keith finally followed him over the edge, howling in a way that made Lance’s dick twitch in a futile attempt to harden again. 

Keith pulled out and collapsed onto his side. Lance knew he should say something, but considering he had basically just had the brains fucked out of him, nothing was really coming to mind other than ‘holy shit.’ That hardly seemed appropriate. So instead, Lance just lay there, cum dribbling out of his ass as he tried to catch his breath and get something in his body to work. Brain. Legs. Arms. Mouth. Something. Do something. Say something. 

Lance finally managed to work up enough energy to turn his head and look at Keith. 

Keith, who was sleeping. 

Lance glared at that dumb, purple face, mouth hanging open slightly, soft snores escaping his lips. Lance was halfway through fuming about how that stupid, mullet-headed jerk could just fall asleep without even saying something when his eyes began to drift shut. He had just concluded that this was typical Keith behavior when he too slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn! I think that went pretty well for my first ever venture into writing smut. Go big or go home, right? It’s not the end, though. I mean, what the hell happens after you wake up from something like that? Feelings? More fucking? Maybe a bit of both? Maybe…  
> I’ve got 3 or 4 more chapters planned. I’m mostly done with the next chapter. Just needs a little polishing up. Should be posted before the end of the year. Feel free to leave smutty requests too and they might make it into future chapters. ;)


	2. The Elephant In the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk about things.   
> Or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos. I'm really happy that folks are enjoying this story. I was pretty nervous posting it, as it's my first actual smut piece, but you guys have been great and I'm excited to show you this next chapter! I was going to wait another day to post this so that I could mess with it some more, but I think I've rewritten this chapter enough times by now and it's time to just let it be. Enjoy!

The next morning, Lance woke up to find his bed empty. He glared at the pillow next to his head, still bearing the indent of an incredibly rude midnight hook-up. First he falls asleep without talking to Lance and now he runs out before Lance can even wake up? Coward. 

Lance tried to push himself out of bed, but a sharp twinge in his ass stopped him. Oh. Right. That had happened. Lance began moving slower, taking stock of his body. His ass felt completely wrecked, and if it weren’t for the incredibly gross and uncomfortable dried cum coating his stomach and thighs, Lance was pretty sure he would have been tempted to just lay in bed for the rest of the day. Instead he pushed himself up, slower this time, and made his way towards the bathroom. 

Standing under the hot spray of the shower, Lance’s anger towards Keith started to bleed away into shame. Had he taken advantage of Keith? He was being controlled by some alien planet and Lance hadn’t tried very hard to stop him. Lance’s fingers brushed against the four tiny, crescent shaped bruises on his hip. There were four identical marks on the other side where Keith’s claws had dug into his flesh. Lance could feel himself starting to get hard from the memory and he had to force his mind somewhere else. He had taken advantage of Keith last night. The last thing he should be doing today is reliving it just to get himself off. 

Lance forced his mind off Keith and onto just cleaning himself up. It wasn’t an easy task. Keith’s marks were all over him. He could feel the bruise from Keith’s bite on his side. His lip was swollen where Keith’s fangs had dragged across it. Three tiny claw marks adorned his wrist. And the hickeys on his neck were definitely going to be a problem. 

One shower and multiple layers of concealer later and Lance was finally ready for public. He stopped outside of Keith’s door, knocking a few times. Not that he thought Keith would answer. He probably didn’t want to see him. 

Continuing on to the kitchen, Lance let himself wallow in his thoughts of self-pity until he found something incredibly unexpected waiting for him at the breakfast table. 

“Keith!” Lance blurted out, eyes wide. “You’re back to normal.” Five pairs of very confused eyes turned to look at Lance. Keith kept his head down, but Lance could see his shoulders tense. His very not-purple shoulders. 

“What do you mean he’s back to normal?” Allura asked. Shiro turned back to look at Keith suspiciously. 

“Uhhh…” Lance grappled for an answer. “I mean he’s not moping anymore. Because I beat him yesterday. When we were sparring. Yeah, I kicked his ass. It was awesome.”

“You mean Keith let you win?” Pidge asked, snickering. 

“For your information, I beat him fair and square!” Lance stuck an indignant tongue out at Pidge. OK, sure, he never had won before, but a little support and belief from one of his best friends wasn’t too much to ask, was it? 

“Really?” Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is that why you’ve used what looks like an entire bottle of concealer to cover up those bruises?” Lance snapped his hands to his neck, face going bright red as Pidge laughed even harder. His eyes snapped over to Keith who was looking just as red. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying him much attention. Except Shiro, who was still looking suspicious. 

“Come on, Hunk, back me up? You believe me, right?” Hunk didn’t actually say whether he believed Lance or not, but he did at least give him a friendly smile and push a pile of pile of papers out of the way so Lance could join them for breakfast. The indignant squawk and ensuing argument between Pidge and Hunk about the importance of not mixing up their research papers vs. eating the most important meal of the day, thankfully, pulled everyone’s attention away from Lance and Keith. Lance tried to catch Keith’s eye, but Keith seemed to be intentionally avoiding his gaze. After a few minutes, Keith stood up, emptied his plate, and left, not bothering to look at Lance once. 

Yup. He had definitely screwed this up. 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Lance spent the rest of the day fighting between his desire to let Keith be alone and to find him and apologize. The later finally won out and Lance spent the better part of the afternoon searching the castle for Keith. This place really did have way too many room. 

He finally found Keith in a large room with an entire wall taken up by a viewing window looking out onto the Galra Moon. The light from the planet filtered through the window, giving Keith’s skin an eerie purple tinge. Lance shuddered, trying to block out the memory of that purple skin on his. Sporting a hard on was not going to be helpful for this apology. 

Keith was sitting right next to the glass, his knees pulled up so that his folded arms could rest comfortably on top. He didn’t turn to look at Lance as he entered. 

“Hey, I’ve been looking all over for you,” Lance tried, going for casual. “Have you been avoiding me?”

“Yes.” The word was muffled into Keith’s arms, but Lance heard it loud and clear. His heart sank. Not that he hadn’t been expecting this, but to hear it so bluntly was a bit of a blow. Lance stuck his hands in his pockets, suddenly at a loss for words. He’d just spent four hours scouring the castle for Keith. Shouldn’t he have practiced what he was going to say at least once in all that time? He had to say something though. He opened his mouth but before he could get a word out, Keith beat him to it. 

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“I—what?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to do what you did and… I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Keith huffed a sigh of annoyance, but he still didn’t turn to look at Lance. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I took advantage of you and I’m sorry.”

“Aren’t you getting that backwards?” Lance asked, sitting down next to the glass and across from Keith and gesturing towards the planet. “This thing turns you into a weird Galra sex fiend and I don’t try to stop it. I’m the one who should be sorry.” 

“It was a mistake.” 

Lance frowned. Those words hurt a lot more than they should have, especially for something that was true. 

“I don’t regret it,” Lance blurted out. “I mean, I regret the actual circumstances, obviously, but I’m not sorry I did it. Not for my part anyway. Anytime you need a hand, I’m here for you buddy, OK? Whatever you need.”

Keith still didn’t look at him. Lance gave it another few minutes before finally giving up. 

“Anyway,” he said, getting to his feet. “I am glad you’re feeling better.”

Keith said nothing, and so Lance left. He returned to his room, still exhausted from the day before and maybe a little emotionally exhausted from his encounter with Keith. It’s not like he expected Keith to propose jumping his bones again, but it was still a little disappointing. The worst part though was that he didn’t know why. Sure, Keith was hot, but it’s not like Lance had ever seriously considered hooking up with him. Last night was a mind-blowing experience, but it’s not like it could have ever been the start of something real. 

Lance curled up on his bed. The fresh sheets smelled like some Altean flower rather than Keith and he tried not to be disappointed as he fell into a fitful sleep. 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Hours later, Lance awoke to a pounding on his door. 

“Lance?”

Lance poked his head out from his blankets. Keith? 

“Lance, please let me in.”

Lance grumbled to himself as he slid his bare feet onto the cold floor. And un-dimmed the lights slightly. He’d spent an entire afternoon trying to talk to Keith and now that it was the middle of the night, Keith feels like talking? 

Lance smacked the button to slide open his door and barely had time to register a very intense and very purple looking Keith before he was shoved back against the wall. The door slid closed behind him, cutting off the harsh light from the hallway and leaving them in the dim glow of Lance’s room. 

“What?” Lance bumbled, trying to make sense of what was happening. “You got better,” he said, staring at the purple skin and glowing yellow eyes in front of him that clearly proved that statement wrong. 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Keith said, a whine escaping his lips. “Please, can we just—”

“You just told me this was a mistake today,” Lance argued, while the rest of his body screamed at him to stop talking and just kiss him. 

“And you told me you’d be here for me,” Keith growled, pushing in even closer. And what the hell? When had Keith gotten taller than him? It wasn’t by much, but still. 

“Whatever you need. That’s what you told me. This is what I need.”

“That’s not—”

“What if I can’t turn back? Last time I woke up after and I was human again.” Keith grabbed Lance’s ass, pulling their hips together. Lance would have been embarrassed at how hard he was already if he hadn’t felt Keith, equally hard, pushing up against him. “What if this is what I need, this release, to change back?”

“Are you trying to tell me I have a magical ass that breaks evil Galra curses?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I want you.” Keith kissed him, sloppily, and Lance knew he should break this off. He knew that he should stop this, that he would absolutely regret it in the morning, but with those lips and those teeth pressing into him and those fingers tightening around his ass, he couldn’t stop. He grabbed Keith’s arms. Which was apparently the last thing he should have done. 

Keith pushed himself away, panting heavily. 

“I told you, don’t touch me.”

“Really? Again?” Lance pouted. 

“I can’t. I told you,” Keith gasped out. “I’m too sensitive. You can’t touch me, OK?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” 

Keith didn’t look convinced. He scanned the room before his eyes fell on the discarded first aid kit from the night before. He opened the lid and grinned, sharp fangs glinting in the dim light of the room. 

“Give me your hands,” he commanded, and Lance shuddered when he saw what Keith had pulled out of the first aid kit. He held his hands out and watched as Keith strapped Lance’s hands together with medical tape. OK, this was not a turn on that he was expecting. 

“Lay down,” Keith growled, tossing the tape to the side as soon as he was finished. Lance did as he was told, stretching out on the bed with his arms above him. Keith followed him onto the bed, but he didn’t touch. Not at first. He just looked and Lance could see that those yellow eyes were hungry. Lance licked his lips, doing his best to look as delicious as possible. Finally, Keith dipped back down for a taste, diving into Lance’s mouth as his hands traveled up his sides, scratching and squeezing along the way. Lance had to break away from the kiss when Keith’s hands reached the mark from last night, moaning and bucking up into Keith. A grin spread across Keith’s mouth and he ducked down to capture that bruised skin between his lips once more, making Lance writhe beneath him. 

“Please, please, please, please, please—” Lance muttered beneath the moans and panting. He didn’t know what he was asking for, but he needed something. Something more. 

Keith’s mouth left his side and Lance had only a second to be disappointed before those lips reattached themselves over his nipple. Sharp teeth bit and tugged at the nub and Lance arched his back, breath sucked out of him by the attention. One of Keith’s hands pinched and tugged at the other nipple and Lance didn’t notice the second hand traveling south. It wasn’t until he felt those fingers slip beneath the waistband and between the cleft of his ass that he realized what has happening. A finger snaked down to his hole and Lance jolted away. 

“Stop,” he gasped out. Keith’s hands froze and he raised his head to look at Lance. “I can’t tonight. I’m too… raw.” That wasn’t the word he was looking for. That wasn’t sexy at all. Of course you’d never know from the look in Keith’s eyes. 

“Can I see?” he rasped out. Lance gaped at him, completely unable to form words in response to that, but he found himself nodding anyway. 

Keith peeled his boxers off slowly, almost gently, though there was nothing gentle about that tight grip as Keith forced Lance’s thighs up to his chest. Holding him steady, Keith dropped his head to stare directly at Lance’s ass. Lance could feel the warm breath brushing over his hole and his brain short circuited again. A moment later, he felt the warm press of a tongue enter him. Lance’s hips rolled towards that heat and a low moan escaped his lips. 

“Did you shower after last night?” Keith asked, nose rubbing against Lance’s perineum. 

“Yes,” Lance gasped out. 

“Not well enough. I can still smell myself on you.” Keith dove back in and Lance was dying. Keith could smell his own cum on Lance. Still. God, that was going to be the source of endless fantasies later. Keith licked and sucked at him. He massaged and bit Lance’s ass, and he was sure there were going to be marks there tomorrow, sure that sitting would be even more of a challenge than it had been today, but he didn’t care. He just wanted more. 

Slowly, Keith began working his way up, sucking on Lance’s balls and mouthing his way across the base of his dick. Lance was so far gone that by the time Keith’s mouth sank over his dick, he was coming. Keith only sank down deeper, drinking up every last drop as he sucked Lance dry. 

Lance lay there in a daze, panting, as Keith continued to lick up the last drops of cum that had escaped from his mouth. Finally, he pulled away. With some effort, Lance pried opened his eyes to see that Keith had finally undone his own pants. How had Lance not even realized he’d been fully clothed to this point? Keith had pulled his pants down just far enough to pull his dick out and was stroking himself. Lance’s mouth watered when he saw that dick again, when he remembered what Keith could do with that thing. Keith saw him looking and grinned. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Keith said, stroking himself slower. “You’re right. I fucked you raw last time. You won’t be able to handle me inside you again tonight. No matter how much I know you want it.” He was right. Lance wanted that inside him so bad. He wanted to be fucked and damn the consequences. Lance tried to shift his hips closer, but that twinge in his ass reminded him of his limitations. So he asked for something else instead. 

“Fuck my mouth.”

Keith’s hand froze and Lance loved that he had managed to shock that smug look off his face. 

“What?”

“Fuck my mouth,” Lance said again, enunciating every word. Keith hesitated, dick apparently forgotten in his hand. He pushed himself off the bed, pacing, dick bouncing with every step. It would have been funny if Lance hadn’t been so turned on. Lance sat up, wincing slightly at the bruises already forming on his ass.

“Come on, Keith, what’s the problem?”

“I won’t…” Keith paused, searching for the right words. “I can’t be gentle, Lance.”

“I’m not asking you to be.” Lance dropped to his knees in front of Keith, peering up at him with pleading eyes. His wrists were still taped together in front of him, reminding him not to touch, so he just waited instead. 

Keith nodded and stepped in closer. 

Finally, Lance got his wish, leaning forward to lick from base to tip, dragging his tongue slowly, torturing Keith the way was so fond of doing to Lance. It didn’t last long, though, as strong hands gripped his head. He could feel those clawed fingers pushing through his hair, and Lance swore he could have come again from that feeling alone. Keith slipped his dick in Lance’s mouth and began thrusting shallowly. Lance sucked at Keith’s dick, feeling it stretching his mouth and inching closer and closer to the back of his throat. 

Keith’s thrusts became deeper, his pace faster. He was gripping at Lance’s head as he fucked deep into the back of Lance’s throat, over and over again. Lance tried to relax, tried to breathe through his nose and relax his throat as he felt himself being filled again and again. His hands slipped between his own legs, having become impossibly hard again as Keith used his face. Keith was getting close. He could feel it in the way his hips stuttered as he thrust forward. Lance prepared to swallow down everything Keith gave him, but instead, Keith pulled out, reaching down to pump himself until he spilled all over Lance’s face, ropes of cum hitting his cheeks, his lips, his hair, his chest, and Lance came for the second time that evening. 

He slumped to the floor, leaning back against his bed, and Keith dropped down next to him, panting heavily. He reached over to finally release Lance’s hands, slicing through the thick athletic tape with his claws. Lance raised his newly freed hands to wipe the cum from his face, but Keith grabbed his hands, stopping him. 

“Don’t,” he growled. “I want to be able to smell myself on you tomorrow.” Keith dipped his head in for one last, filthy kiss, then crawled up onto Lance’s bed. He was asleep and snoring within seconds. Lance stayed exactly where he was. 

Oh God, what had they done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for these boys to just admit they can't keep their hands off each other and get on with it, don't you? Chapter 3 should be posted in a few days, if not by tomorrow. I'm kind of on a role with this story, but I'm also traveling over the next two days, so we'll see what I can do. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, especially if you have any requests. Chapter 3 is going to be... well, I think it's going to cover a lot of bases, so now is really your best chance. Then we have to return to that silly plot stuff for a bit.


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a very serious talk.  
> Also for some very serious smut. Everybody pull out your smut bingo cards because we are not fooling around in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments on this story. I’m trying to respond to all of the comments so you all know that I see them and I really appreciate them. Hearing about how much you guys are enjoying this story keeps me excited about writing it and makes me want to work all that much harder on the next chapters. 
> 
> This chapter started out as kind of just a filler chapter to get to the next plot point, but then it kept growing and growing and this monster of a chapter was born! (It's nearly as long as the other two chapters combined. How did that happen!) I really hope you guys like it and if you do, you’ll definitely want to check out the note at the end of this chapter....

This time when Lance woke up, he wasn’t surprised to see Keith gone. He wasn’t angry. He was glad. He needed time to think. Lance climbed into his shower and let the hot water pour over him, clearing the fog from his mind. 

OK, so Keith wasn’t cured. Or not exactly. Not permanently. Something was causing Keith to transform, periodically, into a sex-craved Galra hybrid, and it was likely that he was going to transform into one again. This was of course assuming he had gone back to being a human last night. And if so, was it because the transformation was being triggered at certain times or by certain things? Lance had been joking about his magic ass last night, but maybe there was something specifically about having sex that allowed Keith to turn back. And if that was true, they only had two options: keep having sex or tell everyone Keith was Galra. Lance knew which one he would prefer, but maybe there was a third option that they just hadn’t figured out yet, something that would be more fair to Keith. 

By the time Lance was done with his shower, he had come up with a plan: Talk to Keith. Admittedly, it wasn’t much of a plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. Lance left his room, fully expecting to have to search the entire castle to find Keith again, but he was surprised when Keith’s bedroom door whooshed open just as he passed it. 

“Uh… hey,” Lance said. Smooth. 

“Hey.” 

“I think uh…” Lance cleared his throat and tried again. “I think we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” 

Keith stepped aside so that Lance could enter. Lance glanced around the room quickly, before opting to lean against one of the walls. He wasn’t sure why, after everything they’d done together, but sitting on Keith’s bed felt way too personal right now. Keith leaned against the wall next to him, arms crossed, and waited. Oh, right. This is the part of the conversation where Lance had to actually say something, especially since he was the one who said they needed to talk in the first place. This was his plan, after all. 

Nothing came to mind. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” Keith finally said, breaking the silence. 

Lance sighed, wondering if they’d ever get to have another conversation again that didn’t start with apologies. 

“Me too,” Lance said. Keith shook his head. 

“You don’t have to be sorry. You were just doing what I asked you to. I should have never asked. I should have just stayed in my room.”

“Well, it’s not like you were in control of yourself.”

“Yes, I was.”

“What?” Lance whipped around to look at Keith, who was looking anywhere but Lance, a blush creeping up his neck. 

“That first night… maybe I wasn’t fully in control then, but last night was different. I still wanted you more than anything, still wanted sex, but… I could have stayed in my room. I know I could have stayed away. I just… didn’t want to.”

“Oh.” Oh. Well that was new information. “And what about now?” Lance watched as the red rose even further on Keith’s neck. 

“I don’t know that my judgement right now is any better than last night,” Keith confessed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I mean, I look human again, but I still feel strange.”

“Strange like Galra strange or strange like you can’t resist my dazzling good charms?” Lance winked, hoping to get a laugh out of Keith. Instead he got a glare. 

“Galra strange. The lights hurt my eyes and I can see better in the dark. I can also hear better. That’s how I knew you were outside. And I can…”

“What?” 

Keith sighed. 

“And I can smell better.” 

Suddenly, the words Keith had spoken last night came back to Lance. I want to be able to smell myself on you tomorrow. Lance wondered if he could smell that right now and he blushed as well. 

“That’s why I left this morning. I wanted to talk, but all I could smell in that room was sex and I knew I wasn’t going to be able to think straight if I stayed.”

“So, now that we’re somewhere else, what are you thinking?”

“That I still want you.” Keith leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. “And I don’t know if it’s this stupid moon or if it’s me, but I do. I want you so bad, especially when I’m like that. And I know that I could resist, but I also know that I won’t.” He opened his eyes and looked back at Lance, looking absolutely lost. “I’m going to show up at your door again tonight and… Lance, I know you said that you wanted to help me, but you don’t have to let me in.”

“What if I want you too?” Keith blinked in surprise. “I mean, I’m not saying I’m looking for a committed relationship here,” Lance rushed on. “I know that this could very well be a temporary thing, but these last two nights have been the hottest sex I’ve ever had since… well, ever. I… We can keep going. If you want.”

Keith looked speechless, but he did manage a nod. 

“OK,” Lance said, nodding too. “So… we’re doing this. But we’re going to need some ground rules first.”

“Rules?”

“Yeah. Like, rule number 1: no apologizing the next morning for having mind blowing sex. OK?”

Keith gave him a tiny, half smile. “OK. Deal.” The smile faded a little. “Rule number 2 should be that this arrangement is only temporary. At least until I feel like myself again, I can’t really commit to anything… longer.”

Lance nodded. It made sense. He shouldn’t take it personally. Except he kind of did. 

“OK. Then rule 3 is that we only have sex when you’re full Galra and you always leave before dawn.” Keith gave him a strange look, but didn’t protest. Lance was glad he didn’t have to explain it any further. Keith was apparently fine with keeping his emotional distance, so Lance would have to be as well. There was no way he was going to be able to do that if he had sex with human Keith, but Galra Keith was a different story. He could be that far-away, unattainable fantasy when all this was over. 

“So what else?” Lance asked. “Do we need like… a safe word or something?”

“How about we just tell each other to stop if we need it?”

“Yeah, I guess that will work.” At least, it had worked so far. 

“But rule number 4 needs to be that you’re not allowed to touch me.”

“Oh come on!” Lance whined. “I know that’s your thing, but you can’t seriously expect me not to touch you at all!”

“It’s not a kink,” Keith insisted, looking a little embarrassed. “I told you I’m sensitive when I’m like that. Even now, it’s like I can feel every fiber of this shirt. When I’m like that and you touch me…” Keith finally looked at him again, still blushing, but hiding his embarrassment behind a glare this time. “If you touch me, I won’t last, so no touching.” Lance felt his own face heating up with those implications, but he pushed on regardless. 

“OK, but… isn’t you not lasting kind of what we’re going for?”

“No. It’s not… I’m not looking for an orgasm to calm me down. I could handle that myself and believe me, I’ve tried. It doesn’t work.” 

Lance swallowed, trying not to imagine Keith lying on his bed in that same state he had been the first night, trying to get himself off. 

“I need sex. All of it.”

“Uh...Right,” Lance said, banishing that image from his mind. “Fine. Rule number 4: No touching.”

“Anything else?”

“No. Wait, yes! Rule number 5: No hickeys.” Now it was Keith’s turn to whine. “I’m serious. No more hickeys. If you want to keep this Galra thing secret from everyone then we have to keep the sex a secret too. And that means, no more hickeys, because I swear, if you keep up like last night, then I’m going to end up turning more purple than you do.”

“How about a compromise? No hickeys above the collar bone?” Lance considered, letting his mind wonder back to that first night and the large bruise that still decorated his side. 

“Fine. Rule number 5: No hickeys above the collar bone.”

Keith smiled. Not his usual, cocky half smile, but one of those rare and real smiles that went all the way to his eyes. 

“OK. Five rules. I think we can work with that. Anything else?”

“No, I think those five are good.”

As it turned out, they needed more than five. 

_____________________

 

“No claws in the ass! No claws in the ass! Rule number 6! Rule number 6!” Keith huffed out a sigh and reached up to tear the tape that was holding Lance’s hands together. Despite rule number 4, Lance had been getting a little handsy that night. Keith shoved the bottle of lube onto Lance’s chest, pouting more than a little. Lance looked at the pouting, purple Keith before him. His arms were crossed and his dick still jutted out, hard as ever. Lance couldn’t help but laugh, completely ruining the mood. A second later, though, he was gasping as Keith held his arms down, rutting against him instead. The lube lay forgotten beside them and they both came a few minutes later. 

_____________________

 

Lance dug his hands into the sheets as Keith stroked them both in his hand. Keith was thrusting in rhythm with his hand and the combination of Keith’s hand and Keith’s dick against Lance’s own was pushing him over the edge far quicker than normal. One more stroke and Lance was coming so hard that he could feel the ropes of cum hit his chin. Keith followed a few thrusts later, his cum shooting just as far. They collapsed next to each other, breathing hard.   
As Lance began to come down, he looked down to see the mess on his chest. The combination of both their cum made Lance feel like he was swimming in the stuff. He started to get up, intent on a shower or, at the very least, a wet washcloth to wipe himself down with. Keith caught his arm before he could take more than two steps. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, drowsily. 

“To wash this stuff off,” Lance said, gesturing to his chest.

“No,” Keith growled, looking slightly more awake than a moment before. “I told you before. Don’t shower until morning.”

“Come on, Keith! I’m on my last set of clean sheets and people are going to start asking questions if they see me in the laundry room again this week.”

“I don’t care,” Keith growled, tugging Lance forward. One hand reached up to caress Lance’s chest while the other hand maintained its vice-like grip on Lance’s wrist. Keith leaned forward, pressing his nose to Lance’s belly and inhaling deeply. “Can’t you smell it?” he asked, darting his tongue out to swirl through the ropes of cum. “Can’t you smell us?” 

“Yeah, I can. And so can everyone else, probably.” Keith’s free hand was still rubbing Lance’s chest. No, Lance realized a bit too late, he was rubbing the cum into Lance’s skin. 

“Just give me the night,” Keith begged. “You can shower in the morning, but just give it the night.”

Lance sighed. 

“Fine. I won’t shower until morning.”

“Rule number 7?”

“Sure. Unless you do anything really gross, then the rule’s off.”

“Agreed,” Keith said, pressing a kiss to Lance’s hip bone before laying back down and tugging Lance down with him. They curled up on their respective sides of the bed and drifted to sleep slowly. 

“You’re doing laundry tomorrow,” Lance muttered, just before slipping into a dreamless sleep. 

_____________________

 

“Lance, wait up!” Lance turned to see Shiro jogging towards him. He quickly went through a mental check-list of everything he was supposed to do today. It wasn’t a long list. Ever since the got into orbit around the Galra Moon, there wasn’t a lot for anyone to do other than Pidge, Hunk, and occasionally Allura and Coran. By the time Shiro reached him, Lance was 100% sure he had not forgotten any of his duties today. 

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Shiro said, patting Lance’s shoulder. “For what you’re doing for Keith, helping him out with his… condition.”

Lance nearly choked. What the…! How did Shiro find out?

“What! How did you… who told you… What?” 

Shiro was still smiling, although he was also starting to look a bit confused. 

“Keith told me.”

“Keith!?!?” Lance practically yelled. “Keith told you?”

“Yes. He told me about his… situation months ago. And he told me today that he had told you about it too.”

“Wait… what exactly did he tell you?”

“That you were helping him keep his mind busy while we were here, sparring with him at night when he can’t sleep.”

“Oh! Right. That.” Lance practically sagged with relief. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of what he and Keith were doing, but he also didn’t want the entire ship to know that he and Keith had been fucking like rabbits on crack. 

“Anyway,” Shiro said, patting his shoulder again. “I know it can’t be easy for you. Neither of you look like you’ve gotten much sleep since we got here.” That was very true. “But he’s been struggling with his identity for a long time now and it’s just great to know that he has another ally in this, so thank you.” Shiro offered one more smile before waving goodbye and heading back in the direction he’d come from. 

Lance smiled too. Shiro was a good guy and Keith was lucky to have him looking out for him. But still… Lance was going to have to have a serious talk with Keith tonight about informing him of the lies he tells the rest of the crew before they have a chance to confront him about it. Rule number 8, Lance decides. One near death-by-embarrassment experience was enough. 

_____________________

 

Keith and Lance had been spending a lot more time in the training room ever since Keith’s lie to Shiro about exactly how they were occupying their time. Not that there was much else to do. Any attempt to help with research inevitably ended with Pidge chasing them out of the room and there were only so many rooms you could explore. 

Today, Keith was teaching Lance how to throw knives. Despite Keith’s experience on the subject, Lance was proud to note that his marksmanship skills clearly extended to knife throwing and he was giving Keith a run for his money. Their score was tied. While Keith sat lost in thought, tapping the flat of his last knife against his hand, Lance lined up his next throw. He was so going to kick Keith’s ass. 

“Do you think we should be using condoms?” 

Lance’s blade missed the target by several feet. 

“What?” He asked, rounding on Keith, who had the gall to sit there and attempt to look completely innocent. 

“Condoms. I know that hasn’t really been high on our list of priorities when I’m like that, but… do you think we should be using them?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it seems kind of pointless after we’ve been having sex for almost a week without them. I mean, I’m clean. You are too, right?”

“I think so, but what if there’s some weird sexually transmitted disease that only Galra can pass on that we don’t know about.” 

“That doesn’t make sense. Wouldn’t you still have the disease no matter what you looked like?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. That’s my whole point!” 

“Well, who’s to say condoms would be effective against this mystery disease anyway?” Lance shrugs. “I say the damage has already been done. We might as well not worry about condoms. Unless you want to use them, that is.”

“No.” OK, that answer was just a bit too quick. “No, I like… I don’t want their to be anything between us. I think, no, I know I don’t want that when I’m full Galra. I think you’re right. Let’s not worry about it.”

“Good. That’s settled. Rule number 9: No condoms.” Lance smirks. “Besides, if you had some weird Galra STD, you’ve probably given it to me already. I could be living on borrowed time here. You better fuck me like it’s my last night on earth tonight.”

“Don’t joke about that.” Keith was frowning, but Lance could see the blush creeping up his neck so he pressed on. 

“Come on, Keith. You wouldn’t deny a dying man’s wish, would you?”

“Stop it.” Keith glanced toward the door, making sure there was no one there. 

“Hold me tight, Keith, for tomorrow may never come!” Lance threw his head back, draping his arm across his face in the most dramatic pose he could come up with. 

“You’re such a drama queen,” Keith muttered, tossing his knife to the ground and heading towards the exit. Lance smirked at Keith’s retreating form. The blush had made it all the way to Keith’s ears. 

“See you tonight!” Lance called. “If I don’t perish first!”

_____________________

 

They make it all of two more days before needing to create another rule.

“If we’re not having sex unless I’m a Galra then you’re not allowed to flirt like that when I’m human.” Keith had Lance cornered just inside the locker room. Shiro and Hunk had just left. Lance, always the last to finish showering, had assumed he was alone until Keith stormed back in, pushing a very nearly naked Lance up against the wall. 

“How was I flirting?”

“You walked into the training room with no shirt and pants so low I could practically see your dick! Rule number 10: No flirting” 

Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I was just trying to give you a little something for your spank bank, you know, just in case you couldn’t wait until tonight. But if it’s that important, then OK. No flirting.” Lance wiggled his hips at this a bit. Keith turned bright red. Maybe he was imagining jerking off this afternoon, or maybe he had just become aware of the fact that his half hard dick was pressed up to Lance with just a towel in between them. Keith pushed himself away from Lance and almost ran from the room. 

Lance sighed, wondering if it would be entirely inappropriate to jump back into that shower for a little afternoon delight of his own. 

_____________________

 

“Rule number 11: Do not call me kitten again.” 

Lance couldn’t help it. He could have sworn that Keith had been purring earlier as he licked into Lance’s ass. He could practically feel the vibrations running straight to his prostate, strong enough to almost make him come from that alone. 

Now, however, with Keith pressed balls deep into him, thrusting so hard that Lance had to keep both hands on the wall above just to keep himself steady, Keith growling and gripping his waist hard enough to leave bruises, Lance agreed. Kitten was definitely not an appropriate nickname. 

_____________________

 

“We said no flirting.” Keith was in Lance’s room, which has become their unofficial fuck pad. They don’t have a rule about it, but Lance has not forgotten what Keith said about his sense of smell and out of courtesy, he has never suggested they go to Keith’s room instead. Tonight, Keith showed up early, his Galra transformation only partially complete. His skin was still a patchwork of purple and beige and his ears were only slightly pointed. There was nothing human left of his eyes and teeth, however. 

“I wasn’t flirting!” Lance insisted, though he was unable to keep the smirk off his face. 

“Really? Is that what you call wearing a but plug to dinner?” Lance’s grin widened as he remembered the look on Keith’s face when he’d realized. It’s not like Lance had been subtle about it either, shifting in his seat and clenching his ass all through dinner, finding any excuse to bend over in front of Keith while they took their shift cleaning dishes, and perhaps even most unfairly, squeezing between Keith and the counter, ostensibly to put a glass away. The fact that the end of the plug had dragged across Keith’s thigh, erasing any doubt he may have had about what was going on and providing a rather satisfying twist of pleasure for Lance was merely a coincidence. 

“That’s not flirting. That’s teasing.”

“Fine, rule number 12: No teasing.”

Lance pouted, even though that was more than fair. 

“Fine. No teasing.” The mischievous smile returned to his lips. “But if you want this thing out of me, you’re going to have to take it out yourself.” Keith growled, grabbing Lance’s thighs. He lifted Lance and swung him around, tossing him on the bed in a way that thrusts the plug even deeper. Lance’s moan was cut short by a rough kiss and Keith was suddenly on top of him, fumbling with the buttons on Lance’s pants before finally just giving up and ripping the damn things open. Lance probably would have been upset if he hadn’t spent the last four hours with a plug up his ass, just waiting for something better to take its place.

Once Lance’s pants were finally out of the way, Keith reached between his legs, slowly pulling the plug out, maintaining eye contact the whole time. His face was entirely purple now, the transformation complete, and the excitement Lance felt with that knowledge, along with the slow drag in his ass, made him shiver. Then the plug finally popped out, Lance whined at the loss, clutching around empty space. He lifted his hips to rub against Keith’s pants, where he could feel Keith’s erection stretching the cloth. Keith moved his hips back and Lance whined again. Keith wasn’t paying attention to Lance, though. Instead, he was staring at the plug. 

“Where did you even find one of these?”

“Oh, you know. Just around the castle. I’m telling you, the Alteans were kinky as hell.” 

Keith was still staring at the plug and, well, what the hell. Lance had been hoping for a good fuck from Keith’s gorgeous cock tonight, but maybe he could move up their plans a bit. 

Lance pushed himself higher on the bed so that he could reach his bedside table. He pulled the drawer out and waited for Keith to take notice. When he did, his eyes practically bugged out of his head. 

“There are a few other toys I found with that one. I’d be happy to let you try them out on me tonight.”

_____________________

 

“Why are you not naked already,” Keith growled as he pushed his way into Lance’s room, practically throwing him on the bed.

“I’m sorry, would you prefer I just lie around my room naked all night waiting for you to show up?”

“Yes.”

Lance’s dick twitched. 

“Yeah, OK. You’re right. That’s a really good idea. Rule number 13?” 

“Rule number 13,” Keith confirmed before ripping Lance’s shirt open. 

_____________________

 

“No more knocking,” Lance had said. “Just get your ass in the damn door. We both know I’m not going to refuse to answer.” They’d agreed that rule number 14 would be that Keith could let himself in at night. What they hadn’t discussed was what to do if Lance was asleep when Keith got there. 

Lance was dreaming about Keith. In the dream, Keith was pressed to his back, skin to skin, hands roaming Lance’s body as he whispered absolutely filthy things in his ear. Lance could feel consciousness pulling him away from this fantasy and he groaned in frustration. A matching grown sounded in his ear and a heavy drag across his ass pulled him the rest of the way to wakefulness. As he slowly started to make sense of the things around him, Lance became aware that the groan had not come from him and the heavy weight against his ass was Keith’s dick, thrusting between his cheeks, occasionally catching at his rim. 

The pieces slowly started to put themselves together and Lance realized what must have happened. Keith had come into his room to find him naked, per rule 14, and instead of waking him up, began rutting against Lance’s ass. He knew he should feel annoyed, but instead, he only felt turned on. Imagining Keith above him as he slept, staring at his naked body and unable to resist fucking him was so hot. Lance pushed back against Keith, eliciting another moan. 

Realizing Lance was awake, Keith tugged at Lance’s hips, forcing him up on all fours and pushing his legs together. Readjusting his position, Keith began to thrust through Lance’s clenched thighs instead. Belatedly, Lance realized that his thighs were already coated in lube and he wondered if that’s where Keith had started when he arrived. Lance moaned, dropping his forehead to his bed, and he reached between his legs to give himself some relief. He could feel Keith’s monstrous cock rubbing against his balls every time he thrust forward and between that and the thought of Keith prepping him as he slept, Lance was coming within seconds. 

The next morning, as Lance headed for breakfast, relaxed and sated, Keith grabbed him and tugged him into an empty room. 

“I need to apologize,” Keith said in a rush. Lance was confused. 

“First of all, for what? And second of all, no you don’t. Rule number 1, remember?”

“This is different. Last night, I… God Lance, I am so sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have woken you up and instead, I just… had my way with you without even asking and –”

“So are you asking now?” Lance interrupted. “Because if you are, I’d tell you that waking up to you fucking me was amazingly hot and I am 100% fine with that happening last night and literally any time you want to do it in the future.”

Keith shook his head.

“No, Lance, that can’t be something that we do. You don’t understand. I couldn’t control myself last night and you weren’t awake to tell me no. This thing with me is so unpredictable. That can’t happen again, OK?”

“What if we just laid a few more ground rules?”

“No. It can’t happen again. I think it’s best if, from now on, rule number 14 is that I always knock before coming in.”

Lance frowned, disappointed that he wouldn’t get another night like that again, even if he had to agree that what Keith was saying made sense. 

“Fine. Rule accepted.” Lance pouted all the way to the kitchen. Just because the rule made sense didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. 

_____________________

 

“Rule 15: If I have to be naked, so do you.” Lance gasped. Keith raised his head from Lance’s lap, looking more than a little put out at the interruption. Lance was equally disappointed, but this was important. “Just because I can’t touch doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be able to enjoy the view.” Keith growled his frustration, but he got to his feet nevertheless and started stripping. Once he was done, he started to kneel so he could return to their previous activity. 

“Wait,” Lance choked out. “Wait. Not yet. I want to see.” Keith let out another sigh of frustration, but he did as he was told, standing with his hands on his hips, legs spread in a wide stance, and let Lance take in the view. Lance’s eyes traveled across toned muscles, dusted in places with a fine purple hair. Distantly, he wondered if non-Galra Keith had this same amount of body hair, but he quickly pushed that thought from his mind to focus on the treat before him. Oh man, maybe this rule wasn’t a good idea after all. Because despite rule number 4, all he wanted to do is drag his tongue across every plane of Keith’s body. It’s all he can think of as Keith returns to sucking his dick and he comes way too soon. 

This new rule was a terrible idea. Just one more piece of torture for Lance. He was definitely going to have to find a way to get Keith back. 

___________

 

“Rule number 16: no more shower sex,” Lance whispered as they sat at the dinner table, Lance rubbing at his very bruised knees. Keith glanced quickly at their shipmates, who were all engrossed in conversations of their own. 

“Agreed,” he whispered back, shifting a bit to try to alleviate some of the pressure on his very bruised backside. 

_____________________

 

“Did you jerk off during the day?” Lance stared up at Keith, slightly dazed. Keith has pulled him back by the hair to stare down at him. Lance must look like a complete mess, spit and pre-come covering his mouth and dripping onto his chin as he palmed himself through his pants. 

“What?”

“You weren’t as eager as usual for me to touch you when I got here, so I want to know. Did you already get off before I came here?” 

“I couldn’t help it,” Lance said, sheepishly. “I was in the shower before you got here and I started thinking about tonight and all the things I wanted you to do to me, and… yeah. I jerked off, OK? Can you blame me?”

Keith knelt down, bringing them face to face, still gripping Lance’s hair tightly. 

“It’s not OK, actually. That orgasm you had today, while you were picturing all the things I would do to you? That belonged to me, and you’ve stolen it from me. Rule number 17: You will not come unless I’m here with you. Understood?” Lance nodded. “How many other times have you gotten off without me here?”

“I… I don’t know. A couple.”

“How many!” Keith demanded, his voice just a growl. 

“Uh, I guess… three times, maybe, plus today.”

Keith finally released Lance’s hair and stood up, glaring down at him. 

“Get on the bed,” he demanded, and Lance quickly complied. “You owe me all of those orgasms, and I’m going to collect tonight.” Lance gaped at him. 

“You want me to come four times tonight?”

Keith smirked. 

“No. You already owe me one for tonight. You’re going to come five times for me before I leave.” Lance moth hung open even further. He was sure he looked ridiculous, but… five times?

“Is that even possible?”

“Let’s find out.”

Keith grinned and Lance smiled nervously back at him. He leaned back on the bed, waiting for Keith to get to work. Keith didn’t move. 

“Uh-uh,” he said, a devious glint in his eye. “You’re going to show me exactly how you got yourself off today and tell me all the things you imagined me doing to you. Then, if you’re lucky, maybe you’ll get the real thing.”

_____________________

 

Lance’s brain was fried. His nerves were fried. His dick had to be fried. He had come four times tonight and Keith had promised one more. He wasn’t sure he could do it. He was so sensitive. Keith had backed off a bit after that last orgasm, busying himself with Lance’s thighs instead, biting and sucking the skin, leaving a trail of marks down the inside of Lance’s thighs to go with the slightly faded trail across his hip bones. 

Keith backed away for a moment, examining his handiwork and running his fingertips softly across the bruises. Lance shivered. 

“Now you’ll feel me with every step you take tomorrow.” Keith smiled and raised his gaze to Lance’s. “That should be enough of a reminder for you not to touch yourself, don’t you think?” Keith crawled up Lance’s body and pressed a rough kiss to his lips. “You’re mine,” Keith whispered. 

“Yes,” Lance breathed back. “Yours.” 

Keith slowly spread Lance’s thighs and gripped his ass, pulling him open and nudging at Lance’s entrance with his cock. Lance flinched back, not sure he could take Keith tonight with how sensitive he was. 

“It’s OK,” Keith murmured, holding him steady. “I’ll go slow.”

“You can’t go slow,” Lance said, shaking his head. Things with Keith have always been rough, this part especially. 

“I can for you. Trust me.” Lance looked into Keith’s eyes, those yellow, evil looking eyes. How the hell had he come to trust those eyes? Lance nodded and Keith pushed in, slowly, inch by inch, never looking away. 

Keith allowed Lance a few moments to adjust once he was all the way in, then he began to drag himself out again, agonizingly slowly. True to his word, Keith did not speed up. There’s nothing but a gentle and constant drag in and out, in and out, Keith’s eyes locked onto Lance’s the entire time. 

Eventually, it wasn’t enough. 

“Harder,” Lance whispered. Keith nodded and, still slow as ever, pulled almost all the way out. He thrust back in, hard, slamming into Lance’s prostate. Lance would have screamed if he had anything left in him. Instead, his mouth merely opened as a rush of hair left him. “Again,” he gasped out. 

Keith repeated the move and stars bloomed behind Lance’s eyes. He looked up at Keith again to see his bottom lip caught beneath his fangs, Keith’s eyes were squeezed shut and every muscle in his body was tensed and shaking. He’s holding back, Lance realized. He asked me to trust him and he’s keeping his word, somehow. 

“It’s OK,” Lance breathed, wanting nothing more than to take Keith’s face in his hands and kiss every inch of it. “You can let go. I can take it.” Keith’s eyes snapped open. That was all the permission he needed. He slammed his hips into Lance, thrusting a second time before Lance can even catch his breath from the first. Lance turned his head to the side, but Keith grabbed his chin and forced his face forward. They locked eyes again as Keith slammed into him, over and over again. Lance wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn’t look away. There was something between them, holding him in place. They came together and Keith collapsed on top of Lance. 

They laid there for several minutes. Keith’s dick is still in Lance’s ass. It’s not like Lance was complaining, but this was very unusual. Usually at this point, Keith had already pulled out and fallen asleep on the pillow next to him, but he could tell by Keith’s breathing that he was still awake. After a few more minutes of Keith making no move to separate the two of them, Lance felt like he should say something. 

“Keith, buddy, you OK?” 

“Don’t want this night to be over,” Keith said. Or at least, Lance thought that’s what he said. Keith’s face was pressed pretty firmly to Lance’s shoulder and his words were a little muffled. “Don’t want to go.” Oh. Right. Because if Keith pulls out then they’re done. Per their rules, it’s time to go to sleep and for Keith to sneak off before dawn. 

“Then don’t go,” Lance whispered, even though he knew he shouldn’t. They were entering dangerous territory now. Lance could feel it as he watched Keith fuck him tonight and he could feel it now. They were getting too close. He shouldn’t be suggesting this. Rule 3 was his rule. It was there for Lance’s own protection. But honestly, right now, he couldn’t care less. “Don’t leave tonight.”

Keith lifted his head to look at Lance, confusion evident on his features. 

“What about rule 3?”

“Forget it. It was a stupid rule anyway. Just stay. Please?”

“OK.”

Keith finally pulled out and Lance gasped at the emptiness. Keith shushed him, trailing soft kisses along his neck and jaw. Yeah, rule 3 was incredibly stupid. Lance drifted off to the feeling of soft kisses and soft touches peppering his skin. When he finally woke again, it was to the feel of a very human sized Keith pressed up against his back. One of Keith’s arms was draped across Lance’s chest, holding them firmly together. There was no more purple on Keith’s arm and Lance glanced over his shoulder to confirm that the rest of Keith was equally purple free. Lance found himself staring. Keith looked so peaceful like this. 

He shifted his body, trying to turn around without Keith noticing, but he needn’t have worried. Keith was out like a light. Finally facing him, Lance let his fingers ghost over Keith’s face. The high cheekbones, long nose, and full lips… Lance’s fingers lingered a bit too long on those lips. He wanted so badly to lean forward and kiss him. To kiss Keith. Actual Keith, not Galra Keith. Turns out rule three really had been stupid after all. It hadn’t prevented Lance from falling for Keith. All it did was allow Lance to pretend it wasn’t happening. They should probably end this now, but Lance knew there was no way he would suggest that. He wanted as much of Keith as he could get and as long as they stayed in orbit of this planet, Lance would be there for him. 

Suddenly, a siren blared from the wall. Keith’s eyes shot open and he and Lance were on their feet in a second. The lights shifted to red, and Allura’s voice filled the room. 

“Attention all pilots! We have received an emergency distress call. We will be leaving orbit immediately. Report to the bridge for your mission briefing.”

Lance and Keith pulled on their clothes as quickly as possible and ran out the door, hurrying to the bridge, where the rest of the pilots were already assembled. It looked as if Coran had started the briefing without them, and Keith and Lance struggled to fill in the blanks. A mining outpost had been under attack for several days and had only just been able to get out a distress signal. 

“But what about the moon?” Pidge asked, putting voice to the very same question Lance had been wondering about. “We haven’t finished the weapon yet. We’re not even close!”

“I’m sorry Pidge,” Allura said, looking up from the calculations on the screen before her. “But we may never figure out this planet’s secrets and we can’t stay here any longer. There are people depending on us.”

“It’s OK, Pidge,” Hunk said, patting her back gently. “We’ll come back after we save the mining colony.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible either.” Allura said ruefully. “Pidge, I know you and Hunk have been trying your hardest to create this weapon. We all have. But we’ve been here for twenty-six quintents and we are no closer to figuring out that weapon than we were when we arrived. The time it would take to solve this puzzle is simply time we do not have. People in this galaxy depend on Voltron and we cannot continue to hide away here while others suffer. Now, go to your lions. I will be opening a wormhole soon and you should be prepared to engage the Galra immediately.”

Lance tried to catch Keith’s eye, but he was already headed for his lion, all business. This was it. This was the end. No warning. No time to adjust. In seconds, they would have traveled across the galaxy, never to return to the Galra Moon again. Rule number 2. This was always going to be temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, I know. This chapter was a HUGE tease. Like I said earlier, this chapter was originally meant to be mostly filler, but then the plot bunnies just exploded all over the page! I didn’t want to meander too far from the plot in this story, but I also hate to leave you guys with these teases, so I’m planning a series of one shots titled “Rules” which will explore every one of Lance and Keith’s rules in much more depth. (Perhaps even a few from Keith’s perspective, though I haven’t decided for sure on that) 
> 
> Let me know in the comments which rules you are most excited about and I’ll post those ones first. (This includes rules 1-5, because you may have already seen how the rules were made, but I guarantee all 5 of those rules were broken at least once...) 
> 
> One last thing: I will be posting notifications for updates on this story, the Rules one shots, any future Klance fics, and the occasional fic rec. on my new tumblr account. It you prefer to get chapter updates though tumblr, go ahead and follow me there. My username is Sscalliwag.


	4. Cold Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you pick up the pieces of something that was never meant to last?

Their mission at the mining colony was a complete success. So was their mission after that. And the one after that. And the one after that. Apparently while Team Voltron had been hiding out at the far end of the galaxy, the rest of the universe had just been falling to pieces without them. 

At first, Lance welcomed the distraction of so many missions. He exerted himself so much during the day that, at night, he fell asleep quickly, no time to let his mind wander and think about what he’d actually like to be doing in that bed. No time to contemplate why Keith was suddenly giving him the cold shoulder. But when their missions finally did start to slow down, Lance was left with nothing but time to think. 

Every night, Lance stared at the ceiling above his bed, waiting and hoping, and pretending not to be waiting and hoping, for Keith to knock on his door. Every night that knock didn’t come made the longing even worse. 

Keith still wouldn’t look at him and Lance didn’t know why. Maybe he did something wrong. Maybe Keith hadn’t been as clear headed as he’d seemed during the last month and maybe now he felt like Lance had completely taken advantage and violated him. The thought made Lance feel sick to his stomach. 

To make matters worse, Lance was so horny! A month of sex every night and now nothing. He tried to get himself off, but every time he heard Keith’s voice in his head. “You’re going to show me exactly how you got yourself off today and tell me all the things you imagined me doing to you. Then, if you’re lucky, maybe you’ll get the real thing.” The thought makes him even harder, but then the guilt sets in. Had that even been Keith talking or just the Galra hormones, forcing him to do something he’d never want otherwise? 

Finally, Lance can’t take it anymore. He needs to talk to Keith. This was ridiculous. He had laid himself bare for Keith, both literally and figuratively. He didn’t deserve to be treated this way, no matter what the reason.

It was 4:00 in the morning when Lance started banging on Keith’s door, but he didn’t care. To hell with Keith’s beauty sleep. 

Keith opened the door, looking very awake and dressed in his training gear. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, his face an emotionless mask that gave nothing away. 

“We need to talk.”

“I’m on my way to the training deck,” Keith said, attempting to step around Lance. “Maybe we can talk later.”

“No,” Lance said, stepping to block him. “We’re talking now. You can train at a reasonable hour, just like anyone else. This is important.” Lance made to grab Keith’s shoulder to steer him back into his room, but Keith dodged out of his reach. Lance tried not to feel hurt. He wasn’t supposed to be hurt right now. He was supposed to be angry. He followed Keith back into his room. As soon as the door closed, Lance exploded. 

“What the hell, man! You can’t just go and avoid someone and never talk to them again after something like that.”

“I was trying to make things easier for us.”

“Well, mission NOT accomplished.” 

Keith bristled at that. 

“What were you expecting, Lance? Rule 2, remember? You knew this was temporary. It’s not my fault if you got attached.”

“It’s exactly your fault!” Lance shot back, throwing his hands in the air. “This whole thing was your fault. Your idea! I was just trying to help you out. The least you could do is give me some answers.”

“Answers to what?”

“I don’t know, maybe tell me whether or not you even liked what we were doing. Tell me I didn’t violate you for an entire month without realizing it. Let me know you at least enjoyed it even if it’s over.”

“What difference will any of that make? It’s over. We agreed. Rule 2—”

“Fuck the rules! Keith, just tell me how you feel, dammit!”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It is, actually. It’s very simple. Do you like me? Because I like you. I like you a lot. And I still want to fuck you. A lot. And if you don’t feel the same then whatever. I’ll deal with that, but you have to tell me. Tell me how you feel!”

“I don’t know!” Keith yelled, his forced calm finally breaking. “My hormones have been out of control for an entire month and now everything feels just as chaotic. I can’t figure out what I’m feeling and what’s just a hold-over from before. Of course I still want you, but I don’t know what that means anymore and I just—”

Keith’s words were cut short by Lance’s mouth crashing against his. He still wanted him. He said it. He still wanted Lance, and Lance didn’t want to hear anything that came after that. He backed Keith into the wall, pressing his entire body against Keith’s smaller frame. Oh. Right. Human Keith was actually shorter than him. Lance had almost forgotten. Keith moaned against Lance’s lips, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Lance rolled his hips against Keith’s. He had been half hard for days and the friction felt amazing. Keith’s hips bucked up in response and then Lance found himself being shoved away. Keith was glaring at him and wiping his mouth with the back of his fist. 

“Dammit Lance, I told you I don’t know how I’m feeling. Just give me some goddamn space!”

With that, Keith stormed out of the room, leaving Lance frustrated and ashamed and completely lost. What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. Part of chapter 5 was originally supposed to go with this one, but after careful consideration, I decided to re-order things a bit. 
> 
> There is some good news though! The first chapter of the Rules One-shots has been posted and can be found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210548
> 
> The final chapter of Transformations is about half written, but unfortunately I have to go back to work tomorrow, so it may take a few days to get it posted. It's another lengthy one, filled with all the feelings and all the smutty goodness.


	5. Sweet Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Keith and Lance to break all the rules in the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read this fic, everyone who has left kudos, everyone who has bookmarked this work, and everyone who has commented. It makes me so happy to see people enjoying this story and (terrible confession time) this is the very first multi-chapter fanfic I have actually finished. So really, thank you for all your kind words. Thank you for the kudos and the bookmarks and the hits. It all pushed me to keep going and accomplish a long time goal of mine, so thank you thank you thank you!

It had been three days since Lance and Keith’s fight. Lance had been avoiding him ever since. Every now and then, Keith would look at Lance like he was about to say something, apologize maybe, but Lance would just turn his back and leave. He knew it was childish. Just a petty temper tantrum because things hadn’t gone the way that he had wanted.

He didn’t care.

Keith liked him. Lance knew he did. And not just because he’d said it. Not just because of the things he’d done when they were in orbit around the Galra Moon. The two of them had been flirting on and off since they first joined Team Voltron. The more Lance thought about it, the more convinced he was that this was not just the effect of some alien planet. Keith liked Lance. He was just too damn stubborn to admit it, too caught up in his own shit to even be open to the possibility. Well, if that’s how Keith wanted to be, fine. Lance could be just as stubborn.

Today, he was avoiding Keith by hiding out in the engine room and helping Hunk. Well, sort of helping. Try as he might to distract himself, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to Keith. This, unfortunately, meant he was not paying much attention to the actual task at hand. After dropping more than a few sensitive pieces of equipment and a couple of minor fires, Hunk banned him from the engine room completely.

Unsure what to do with himself, Lance decided to just go back to his room. When he stepped inside, however, he found something unexpected waiting for him.

Keith was sitting on Lance’s bed, toying with something metal in his hands. Lance was about to yell at him to get the hell out when he noticed exactly what Keith was messing with. What the… were those handcuffs? While Lance's brain was busy short circuiting, Keith took the opportunity to speak.

“You were right. I like you.”

“What?” Lance’s brain was still hung up on those handcuffs. Keith sighed and tossed the cuffs aside. He got up and crossed his arms.

“I said I like you. I like you and I don’t want this thing with us to have been temporary. I want to keep going. To hell with the rules.”

Lance narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“You just figured this out today?”

“No,” Keith admitted. “I figured it out about five seconds after our fight when all I could think about was how bad I felt for hurting you and how I never wanted to make you feel like that again. I just couldn’t figure out how to tell you. Besides, it’s not like you were making it easy for me to approach you.”

“You deserved it.”

Keith glared at him, but then his expression softened.

“Yeah, maybe I did. I know I’ve been putting you through hell for weeks… no, months. That’s part of what I’ve been thinking about. How to make it up to you, that is.” Keith reached behind himself and picked up the handcuffs from the bed. “I thought that… after weeks of letting me be in control, maybe you’d like a chance to be the one calling the shots.”

Keith was blushing, but that was nothing compared to the absolute furnace burning beneath Lance’s cheeks. Was Keith suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

“You want me to handcuff you and fuck you?” Lance asked. He wanted to be extra clear on what was being asked.

“I want you to handcuff me and do whatever you want with me. Anything.”

Lance just stared at Keith, trying to wrap his brain around this massive new development.

Keith liked Lance.

And he wanted to be with Lance.

He wanted to fuck Lance.

Or possibly be fucked by Lance. With Handcuffs.

He wanted to be tied down and fucked. By Lance.

Because he liked him.

“Lance… You doing OK there?”

“How the hell am I supposed to respond to something like that!” Lance began to pace, hands gripping at his hair to keep from gripping at… well, anything he really wanted to be gripping at this moment. “You can’t just come in here out of the blue and suggest something like that! I mean, of course I want to, but I haven’t even… ”

“It doesn’t have to be today,” Keith interrupted. “If you need to think about it, that’s fine. It’s your call though. You’re in control.” Keith held out he handcuffs. Lance looked down at them, thinking about weeks of not being able to touch, of having to make do with nothing but imagination and whatever touches Keith decided to give him. Control. Lance licked his lips.

“No, I don’t need to think about it.” Lance took the handcuffs. “Take off your shirt and lie down.”

Keith did as he was told without a word. Lance climbed on top of him. He closed the cuffs around each wrist and pressed a button to magnetize the handcuffs, securing them to the metal panel at the head of his bed. As he did so, he remembered the time Keith had tied him out like this, hooking a sheet under the top half of his mattress and tying Lance’s hands above his head. He paused, remembering something else from that night. He reached into his bedside drawer, pushing aside the various toys in favor of a small, slightly stretchy ring at the bottom of the pile. When he held it up, Keith’s breath hitched.

“I know how you get after you come,” Lance said, popping the top button of Keith’s jeans. “I’m not taking any chances. I want this to last.” Lance unzipped Keith’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees, and traced the line of Keith’s cock through his underwear, which was already starting to harden. He looked up at Keith, waiting for some kind of confirmation that it was OK to keep going. Keith looked completely incapable of speech at the moment, but he nodded. Lance pulled down Keith’s underwear and got to work coating him with lube and slipping the ring down to the base of his cock. He took his time, lingering over every sucked in breath, every clink of Keith straining against the handcuffs, every spasm of stomach muscles. He didn’t make a sound beyond that. Lance was a little disappointed. He wanted to hear Keith scream tonight.

Once the cock ring was securely in place, Lance stood up and stepped back from the bed to look at the lovely sight before him. Keith was splayed out, arms stretched above his head, chest heaving, cock almost completely hard, his pants still around his knees.

“Why did you stop?” Keith whined, feet shuffling a bit, as if trying to kick off the last of his clothing. Lance licked his lips and grabbed Keith’s pants, sliding them down and off ever so slowly.

“Because,” Lance said, pressing a kiss to Keith’s ankle. “I told you.” He trailed his tongue up Keith’s calf, crawling back onto the bed. “I want this to last.” Lance took his sweet time, kissing and licking and sucking his way up Keith’s leg, showing special attention to both his thighs, sucking and biting and whispering, “So you’ll feel me tomorrow.” He made his way closer and closer to Keith’s cock, brushing his cheek against it ever so lightly, before passing it up entirely. Keith whined again as Lance nipped at his hip bone, and Lance couldn’t suppress a smile.

“Getting anxious already?” he asked, feeling the muscles in Keith’s stomach jump beneath his tongue as he traced light swirls up to his belly button. “You’re never going to last if you don’t calm down.” Keith’s hips stuttered and Lance moved his hands to hold him steady, thumbs pressing firm indents just below Keith’s hip bones.

“Please,” Keith begged.

“Uh uh. I’ve waited a long time to get my hands… well, tongue, on you, and I am going to take my sweet time.” Lance dove back into his work. His hands began to roam across Keith’s chest, followed closely by his mouth, laving attention on each inch of skin. When he got to Keith’s nipple, Keith gasped. His hips bucked up against Lance’s thigh. It wasn’t enough. Lance moved his leg out of Keith’s reach and knelt over him, pinning each of Keith’s legs under his own. He let his ass brush briefly against Keith’s dick before scooting that out of reach as well.

“You know, I normally appreciate your self control, but you’re going to have to let yourself go if you ever want me to move on,” Lance grumbled, glaring at him. “I’m not stopping until I hear you.” He lowered his head again, sucking at Keith’s nipple, one hand pressing Keith into the bed, the other hand toying with Keith’s other nipple, pinching and tugging, until… yes. There it was.

“Lance,” Keith whispered. The name was almost a moan as Keith arched his back, pressing himself further into Lance’s mouth. A soft nip pulled another sharp moan from Keith’s lips and Lance supposed that would do for now.

He kissed the reddened nub and continued trailing kisses across Keith’s chest, taking his time to dip his tongue into the little hollow at the base of Keith’s neck. When he reached Keith’s neck, the moaning returned. The more Lance kissed and sucked and caressed, the louder Keith got, head thrown back to give Lance more access. The noises he was making were going straight to Lance’s dick and he couldn’t help himself. He lowered his hips until he could feel Keith’s erection rubbing against his own through his pants.

“Lance,” Keith moaned, hot breath rushing across Lance’s ear and sending shivers down his spine. “Lance, please,” Keith begged, hips doing their best to thrust against Lance while his legs were pinned.

“Please what?” Lance managed to choke out.

“Want to feel you, please.”

“Not yet,” Lance said, moving his hips out of reach once more. Keith’s hips tried to chase them, thrusting hard enough to nearly unseat Lance. “Not yet,” Lance said more firmly, pushing himself back so that he was sitting on his heels, hovering over Keith’s thighs. Lance watched as Keith squirmed, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t receive some satisfaction from this.

“You told me I could do whatever I wanted to you.” Lance trailed a finger across the inside of Keith’s thigh. “What if I said I wanted to fuck you.”

“Yes, anything.” Keith breathed.

“But I don’t want you to come.”

Keith froze, staring back at Lance in confusion.

“I don’t want you to come while I’m inside you.” His hand was inching its way up Keith’s leg, closer and closer to his ass, but Keith seemed completely unaware, his full attention focused on Lance’s words. “I want you to wait, and when I’m done, I want to ride you until you come inside me.”

Keith let out a shaky breath, nodding vigorously. “Yes,” he finally managed to whisper. “God, yes.”

Lance scooted off the bed so that he could remove his clothes and grab the lube again, as well as one other item. When he turned back to Keith, it was to find him watching him closely, eyes hungry, legs spread wide. Lance smiled, settling himself down in front of him.

“Look at you,” he said, caressing one of Keith’s thighs, his thumb pressing into the crease where his leg met his ass. “So eager.” Lance let his thumb brush up against Keith’s hole, drawing a strangled noise from Keith as he pressed against the opening, watching as Keith responded to the pressure, clenching and relaxing. “But you’ll have to wait your turn.”

Lance removed his thumb, poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, and reached behind his balls to insert a finger into himself. He watched the look on Keith’s face morph from confused to betrayed to eager again, all within a few seconds. Keith watched as Lance worked himself open, finger by finger. After the third, finger, he pulled out and reached for the item on the bed next to him. Keith’s eyes widened when they saw it. “Remember this?” Lance asked, completely unnecessarily. He could already tell by the look on Keith’s face that he remembered it very well.

Slowly, Lance pushed the plug into himself. He’d been impatient and hadn’t stretched himself quite as much as usual, so it took some time until the plug was pressed fully into his ass. He had to take a few breaths to steady himself and when he opened his eyes, Keith was staring at him with a look surprisingly reminiscent of his nights as a Galra. He was hungry. Lance grinned at him and held up the bottle of lube, shaking it slightly.

“Your turn.”

As Lance worked Keith open, that hungry look on his face quickly faded away into desperation. Keith rocked himself onto Lance’s fingers, his cock dripping with pre-cum, and Lance was beginning to worry that he wouldn’t last through being fucked. He slowed down, pressing an arm over Keith’s hips to stop him from moving as he continued to stretch him. Keith whined, but didn’t say anything. Lance could hear the clanking of the handcuffs as Keith tugged at them and he had to force himself not to look. He was pretty sure HE wouldn’t last otherwise.

Finally satisfied that Keith was stretched enough, Lance pulled out his fingers and lined himself up, pushing Keith’s thighs up to stretch him open even further. When the tip of Lance’s cock pushed against his hole, Keith groaned and Lance finally allowed himself to look at him. Keith looked absolutely wrecked. His body was covered in a soft sheen of sweat, hair plastered to his forehead and neck, face pressed into his arm and eyes squeezed shut.

“Keith?” Keith moaned in response but didn’t move. “Keith, look at me.” Keith opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Lance. His pupils were blown and he looked even more wrecked like this. “You OK?” Keith nodded, licking his lips.

“I’m ready,” he said, voice hoarse.

Lance nodded, holding eye contact as he slowly pushed in. Keith’s hole was like a vice around his dick, hot an pulsing, and Lance had to pause to keep himself from coming. Lance took several deep breaths and then began to push in again. Keith groaned, but he never dropped Lance’s gaze. When Lance finally bottomed out, he pulled his eyes away from Keith’s to look down at where they were joined. He slid out ever so slightly and back in. Keith gasped and dropped his head back to the pillow. Lance pressed a soothing kiss to the inside of his knee and waited for Keith to adjust.

“Move,” Keith said after a minute. “Please move.”

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He moved slowly at first, just shallow thrusts as he watched in awe as Keith’s hole swallowed him up. Keith began to meet his thrusts with little motions of his own, legs curling over Lance’s shoulders as he began to pick up the pace. Each thrust was met with a soft grunt from Keith. One of his legs slipped for Lance’s shoulder, changing the angle slightly. Lance’s next thrust wrung a deep moan from Keith’s lips, and Lance swore it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

“Yes, there. Right there. Again,” Keith babbled, fists clenching in the cuffs above him. Lance thrust again, wrenching another moan from Keith’s lips, and Lance didn’t need any more prompting as he began to pound into Keith in earnest, brushing against his prostate with every thrust. The sounds pouring from Keith’s mouth were obscene. Combined with the plug in his own ass that was bouncing against his walls with every thrust the tip teasing across his own prostate, it only took a couple more thrusts before Lance was coming, spilling into Keith while Keith moaned his name over and over again.

Lance finally slowed and Keith let out a strangled sob.

“Wait! I’m so close. Please.” Lance shook his head, exhausted, but not ready to give up on his plan so easily. He pulled out, slowly, taking a moment to just breath as Keith continued to beg.

“It’s OK,” Lance said, laying a soothing hand on Keith’s cheek. “Just few more moments and you can come. Just breathe, OK?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, pulling in several short breaths, his chest heaving. Lance lowered his head to Keith’s chest, shushing him as he rubbed soothing circles over his stomach. He waited until Keith’s breath evened out before lifting his head. Keith’s eyes were still shut tight, but his face was more relaxed. Lance shifted on the bed and felt the plug shift in his ass as well. His dick gave a week twitch, not quite up for another round yet, but Lance knew he couldn’t string Keith along much longer. Slowly and carefully, he pulled the plug from his ass. Keith paid no attention, still concentrating on calming himself down. He didn’t open his eyes until he felt Lance’s hand on his cock, coating him with lube.

“Ready?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded.

Lance let go of Keith and rose to his knees, shuffling himself into position.

“Wait,” Keith said, staring down at Lance’s dick, which was only kind of starting to key in to the situation at hand. “You’re not hard.”

“I’ll get there,” Lance said, beginning to sink down onto Keith.

“Wait!” Keith gasped, and Lance paused, the tip of Keith’s dick pressing at his hole. “Wait,” Keith repeated, struggling for words. “Let me… you… with my mouth.”  
Lance laughed. “Having a little trouble there? Did I actually manage to fuck your brains out?”

Keith bucked his hips, jabbing his dick against Lance’s hole and wiping that smug look off his face.

“Yeah, you did, actually. Now get up here and let me suck you off.”

“Keith, you don’t have to.”

“I want to. Trust me. I really, really want to.” That pleading tone had crept back into his voice and, Lance had to admit, he wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea. He shuffled forward and Keith lifted his head to take him into his mouth.

Now it was Lance’s turn to moan, head falling against the wall as Keith worked his magic. His hands tangled in Keith’s hair like they’d wanted to do so many nights that Keith had knelt, head bent over Lance's lap. He didn’t pull, letting Keith set the pace, bobbing up and down as Lance’s dick got harder and harder. Finally, he forced Keith’s head back. He was more than ready.

They locked eyes and Keith nodded eagerly. Lance re-positioned himself over Keith and slowly sank down on him. Keith’s dick was bigger than the plug had been and Lance reveled at the stretch, forcing himself to keep going slow until he was completely seated in Keith’s lap. Keith smiled up at him, something like awe gracing his face. Lance stared back down at him equally in awe of Keith and where the two of them had ended up. Suddenly, he reached forward and pressed the release on Keith’s cuffs. Keith stared at him, confused.

“Do you want to stop?” Keith asked uncertainly.

“No. I just want you to touch me.”

Keith stared at him for another moment, then suddenly he was lunging forward, capturing Lance’s lips with his own. The kiss was messy and wet, his hands gripping Lance’s back, crushing them together. Oh God, this was better. This was so much better, Lance shifted in Keith’s lap, feeling the movement deep inside. Keith broke off from the kiss, his forehead pressed to Lance’s cheek, panting. “Move,” He said, for the second time that night, breath ghosting across Lance’s neck. “Please move.”

Lance obeyed, raising himself up and slamming back down. Keith gasped before latching onto Lance’s neck, kissing and biting at the sensitive skin just below his ear. Lance tried to concentrate on keeping a steady pace, but it was difficult with Keith nipping at his earlobe. One of Keith’s hands left his side and Lance almost whined with disappointment until he realized why. Keith dropped the hand behind him, using the leverage to thrust up into Lance. Lance moaned as Keith hit his prostate. He buried his hands in Keith’s hair and pressed his mouth to Keith’s. It wasn’t a kiss. They were both too far gone for that, but Lance needed something, some contact as they moved, meeting each other thrust for thrust, breathing together, Lance’s dick caught between their stomachs, the friction bringing him closer and closer.

Lance came first, spilling onto both their chests, face pressed to Keith’s neck, gasping for air as Keith continued to fuck into him. Keith came not long after with a strangled cry. Crushing Lance to him and digging his teeth into his shoulder.

They collapsed on the bed together. Keith pulled out of him and Lance reached down to remove the ring from Keith’s spent cock. Keith winced with sensitivity, but let Lance roll the ring off and toss it onto the bedside table. Keith looked moments away from falling asleep and Lance laughed. Some things never changed. He pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s jaw and snuggled up beside him, twining their legs together. Keith shifted slightly, draping an arm over Lance and humming in contentment as they both drifted into unconsciousness. 

____________________

 

Lance can’t sleep.

He woke with his face buried in Keith’s chest, breathing in the smell of him and burrowing deeper into his warmth. He pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders and was startled by a loud, metallic clink as something fell to the floor. Lance leaned over the edge of the bed to see what it was.

Handcuffs.

Lance stared. There was something about those, something that his sleep muddled brain was too foggy to quite make sense of, but it made him feel uneasy. Slowly, careful not to wake Keith, Lance slid out from under the covers. He shivered in the cold air and pulled his robe on before picking up the handcuffs. The Altean cuffs were heavier than their earth counterparts. Sturdier. Lance sat on the edge of the bed, turning the handcuffs over in his hands. The fog of sleep was beginning to clear and he was beginning to understand why the handcuffs were so troubling.

“Is it morning?” Keith mumbled behind him, stretching out his legs, body curving towards Lance’s warmth. When Lance didn’t answer, Keith pushed himself up on his elbows. “Hey, is everything OK?”

“You know this isn’t about the crazy sex for me, right?” Lance asked, eyes still on the handcuffs. “I mean, not that I didn’t appreciate tonight, but… you know that’s not the reason I want to be with you.”

“I know.”

Lance sighed. Shoulders sagging.

“Do you? I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe we should cool things for a bit. You know, slow down.”

“You don’t want to have sex with me anymore?”

“What!” Lance spun around. “No! God, no, just the opposite of that. I really really really want to have sex with you, but I mean… You came here to apologize with handcuffs.” Lance held them up for emphasis. “Handcuffs. Like... like I wouldn’t take you back if sex wasn’t as wild as when you were turning into a Galra every night, but that’s not true.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Lance gaped at him.

“How can you even ask me that! After all we’ve been through!”

“It’s just… I remember everything from those nights, Lance. When I was… like that, you seemed to really… enjoy yourself.”

“I did really enjoy myself. You wouldn’t believe how much I enjoyed myself. But it wasn’t because I was having sex with a Galra. It was because I was having sex with you, dummy. You turn me on. Period. No matter what you look like or what you do. I want you in any – no, in every way, shape, or form.”

Keith smiled.

“Yeah. OK. I get it. So, do you still want to slow things down, or...?”

Lance hesitated.

“Maybe just a little. I mean it would be nice to have a first date.”

Keith nodded, considering. A sly smile slid onto his face.

“Can we have sex after the date?”

“Absolutely not!” Lance pressed a hand to his chest in mock outrage. “I’m not the kind of guy who puts out after the first date!”

“No,” Keith said, sliding closer to him. “You’re the kind of guy who puts out _before_ the first date date.”

“Exactly.” Lance cracked a smile. “So if you want to get in on the Lance-lovin’ it’s going to have to happen tonight.”

“Lance lovin’?” Keith frowned. “You know what, I changed my mind. Goodnight.” He bounced back on the bed, tugging the covers up to his shoulders again.

“Awe, come on,” Lance said, enjoying the teasing even more than usual. He crawled over to Keith, hovering above as Keith pretended to sleep. “This is your last chance. I don’t put out until at least the fifth date, you know?”

Keith peeked out at him from underneath his blankets.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Why? You think you can beat me?”

“I’m sure of it,” Keith pulled Lance down into a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, Keith nipping ever so slightly at Lance’s bottom lip before moving down to his neck. And then his chest. And then...

“You know the challenge starts tomorrow, right?” Lance gasped as Keith’s thigh made its way between Lance’s legs. “After the first date. Tonight totally doesn’t count.”

“I know,” Keith said between kisses, pressing the small of Lance’s back as Lance began to rock against his thigh. “But if you’re going to last five days, you’re going to need a little extra Keith lovin’ tonight.”

Lance paused in his movements.

“OK, I just heard it, and you’re right. That’s not sexy at all.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

In one swift move, Keith flipped them over, the sudden movement nearly knocking the breath out of Lance.

“Gladly,” Keith whispered, leaning in for a kiss. As they lay there, kissing and rocking against each other lazily, Lance couldn’t help but smile. There was nothing rushed about their movements. No time limits. No rules. Just two people wrapped up in each other’s arms, a future full of possibility stretched out before them. Lance couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! My pen slipped and I accidentally set this up for a possible sequel. Darn! (probably mostly fluff and humor, but a sequel just wouldn't be complete without smut either.) 
> 
> In the meantime, if you haven't already, be sure to check out [Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/series/907236), a series of smutty one shots based on this work. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
